Todessehnsucht?
by seppukuu
Summary: Ein übernächtigter Hanyou und sein schlimmster Feind...


_Inspiriert durch "Death Via Microwave" von Meiosis._

_Widmung: Meinen geliebten unfreiwilligen Haustieren jeden Sommer/Herbst, bei deren Anblick ich immer wieder vor Freude in die Hände klatschen möchte..._  
_Disclaimer: Nüschts mir abgesehen vom obligatorischen Bösewicht und der Zeitung._  
_Rating: Wie immer für alle, die lesen können._

* * *

Es war ein leises, kaum wahrnehmbares Rascheln auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, doch dieser schwache, unscheinbare Laut reichte aus, ihn wieder aus dem leichten Schlummer, in den er eben erst verfallen war, zu reißen und ihn augenblicklich alles sich auf der Welt Befindende, jegliche Geräusche Verursachende verwünschen zu lassen und gedanklich auf den am weitesten von ihm entfernten Ort zu verbannen. Doch leider hatte er nicht die Macht, sein Begehren in die Tat umzusetzen, weshalb das Rascheln anhielt, noch etwas an Lautstärke zunahm und letztlich verstummte. Abgelöst wurde es von einem dumpfen Stampfen und darauf folgendem Tapsen, das sich zuerst auf ihn zu bewegte - abrupt anhielt, als hätte der Störenfried es sich anders überlegt - und dann in entgegengesetzter Richtung entfernte.  
Das Klacken und Quietschen einer sich öffnenden Tür durchdrang scharf die kurze Stille, in der die Schritte verstummten, nur um im anschließenden Raum erneut zu erklingen und zudem ein lautes Knallen der hölzernen Abtrennung nach sich zu ziehen.

Sha Gojyo seufzte erleichtert, als endlich wieder Ruhe um ihn herum einkehrte, fest entschlossen, sich jetzt von nichts und niemandem mehr um seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf bringen zu lassen - nicht einmal von dem wohl baldigen Wiederkehren Hakkais von dieser einen bestimmten Örtlichkeit. Der Halbdämon drehte sich auf die rechte Seite, Gesicht zur Wand und die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn gezogen, und rollte und mummelte sich in die bequemste Position, die er auf der für seinen Geschmack etwas zu harten Matratze finden konnte. Er gähnte noch einmal glückselig und konnte ein leichtes Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde umspielte, nicht unterdrücken, ehe er sich ganz und gar seiner Traumwelt voller Frauen, Alkohol und Zigaretten hingab.

Gojyo saß gerade wieder in seiner alten Stammkneipe gegenüber einer ihn seltsam an den stinkenden Mönch erinnernden Gestalt, diverse Mitglieder des weiblichen Volkes um sich versammelt und im Begriff, seine vier Asse abzulegen, als ein leises Surren an seine empfindlichen Ohren drang - es erinnerte ihn an einen von einer Stimmgabel erzeugten Ton und klang weit entfernt -, und Gojyo ignorierte es, seine Konzentration voll und ganz auf seinen wichtigen letzten, vernichtenden Schlag gerichtet. Leider war dem Surren egal, _wie_ wichtig dieser letzte, vernichtende Schlag war und hielt in seinem penetranten Tun an, wurde sogar noch etwas lauter und Gojyo somit immer offensichtlicher, bis der schließlich aus Reflex begann, mit den Armen vor seinem Kopf herumzufuchteln, das störende Geräusch zu vertreiben. Dumm nur, dass er dabei nicht bedachte, dass die Spielkarten, die er zuvor gegen seine vier Asse eingetauscht hatte, dabei aus ihrem bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt recht sicheren Versteck unter den Verbänden an Gojyos Unterarmen rutschten und auf den Tisch direkt neben den Spieleinsatz in der Mitte segelten. Der Wasserdämon schluckte schwer mit geweiteten Augen und zuckenden Mundwinkeln und sah nur noch eine silberne Kugel auf sich zufliegen, ehe es schwarz um ihn herum wurde und Gojyo seine Augen diesmal auch in der Wirklichkeit aufriss, schwer atmend und noch immer in absolute Dunkelheit starrend, welche jedoch daher führte, dass es eben Nacht - noch dazu Neumond - und im Allgemeinen sowieso alles ziemlich finster im Raum war.

Der Hanyou blieb eine Weile überrannt liegen und stierte vor sich in die Luft, der Frage nachgehend, wer oder was den Frevel besessen und ihn schon wieder aus seinem zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grade wunderbaren Traum gerissen hatte.  
In seinem noch immer präsenten Dämmerzustand dauerte es einige Zeit, bis ein ihn leicht irritierendes Surren durch seinen benebelten Verstand drang und vom Nervensystem als existent empfunden wurde. Wie schon zuvor in seinem Traum fing Gojyo an, abwesend mit seiner linken Hand vor sich in der Luft umherzuwedeln, in der Hoffnung, das lästige Geräusch im wahrscheinlich wahrsten Sinne des Wortes vom Winde zu verwehen - und schreckte von einem unvermittelten Sekundenschlaf auf, der seinen erschöpften Körper noch in der Bewegung übermannt hatte, weshalb sein Arm kurzerhand auf seinem Gesicht kollabiert war und jetzt langsam und schwerfällig der Gravitation folgend zur Seite rutschte. Gojyo schüttelte den Kopf, seine Müdigkeit vertreibend, als er sich seines Problems wieder bewusst wurde, das leider noch immer um ihn herumschwirrte und diesen schrecklichen Laut von sich gab, bei dem man nicht einmal unter Hypnose irgendeinen klaren Gedanken hätte fassen können.

Der Kappa kannte den Kampf gegen diese kleinen Biester nur zu gut. Leider waren sie die Einzigen seiner zahllosen Feinde, die aus einem unerfindlichen Grund tatsächlich mit Unsterblichkeit gesegnet zu sein schienen und auch nach stundenlangem, aussichtslosen Schlagabtausch noch immer die Dreistigkeit besaßen, ein weiteres Mal wie der Phönix aus der Asche aufzusteigen und ihr erbarmungsloses Treiben fortzusetzen.

Das Summen war gerade wunderbarerweise verschwunden - Gojyo hatte schon insgeheim in seine Gewinnerpose gewechselt - als das kleine Monster aber auch schon wieder angeschwirrt kam, mit unglaublicher Präzision und Sicherheit sein Ohr ansteuerte und schließlich vor lauter Bosheit einen Tanz davor aufführte.

Der Wasserdämon ließ ein verärgertes Knurren verlauten. Seine Hand schnellte in die Höhe und hätte wohl jeden anderen in hohem Bogen durch das gesamte Zimmer fliegen lassen, hätte es denn jemanden gegeben, der so leichtsinnig war, genau in diesem Moment über ihm zu stehen, doch so schlug seine Patsche ins Leere, verfehlte also leider das angesteuerte Ziel - um Haaresbreite, was Gojyo glücklicherweise nicht sehen konnte, weshalb er sowieso davon ausgegangen war, dass seine Bemühungen umsonst sein würden. Mittlerweile war er aber auch einfach zu träge, um sich auch nur noch einen Millimeter freiwillig zu bewegen, was eine sehr tragische Sache war, wo er doch jetzt, da er endlich hätte einschlafen können, von diesem lästigen Biest, das schon wieder lustig seine Kreise zog, um seinen Schlaf gebracht wurde.

So verbrachte er die nächsten Minuten damit, sich von einer Seite auf die andere zu wälzen, den Kopf unter die Bettdecke zu stecken - was auf die Dauer auch keine gute Lösung war, da es darunter im allgemeinen ja unangenehm warm und stickig ist -, brutal um sich zu schlagen und sogar, sich zu fragen, was Hakkai eigentlich die ganze Zeit tat, wobei er das, wenn er es recht bedachte, eigentlich gar nicht so unbedingt und genau wissen wollte.  
Die Mücke derweil schien in ihrer grenzenlosen Ausdauer kein bisschen Müde zu werden und dachte auch gar nicht daran, Gnade walten und ihr Opfer in Ruhe zu lassen, was ihr den nicht minder grenzenlosen Zorn der Halbdämons einbrachte, der, von seiner Wut und einer Unmenge Adrenalin getrieben plötzlich aufsprang, seine Decke wild und laut schreiend von sich warf und irgendwie auch befürchtete, gleich den Verstand zu verlieren, als das Summen - von seinen Ohren eindeutig als höhnisches Lachen des Moskitos identifiziert - erneut direkt neben ihm ertönte. Gojyo sprang mit einem Satz zur Tür hin, welche sich zur Linken von Hakkais Bett des Gästezimmers in der Herberge, in der die vier Mitglieder der Sanzo-Ikkou für die Nacht untergekommen waren, befand, und schlug mit der geballten Faust auf den Lichtschalter, dessen Plastikgehäuse dieser rücksichtslosen Behandlung nicht standhielt, zerbarst und letztendlich einem Häufchen Asche gleich zu Boden rieselte. Der Raum wurde sofort von der Deckenlampe in der Mitte des Zimmers erleuchtet, weshalb Gojyo, aufgrund der plötzlichen Helligkeit geblendet, die Augen zusammenkniff. Er schirmte mit einer Hand seine Augen ab und tastete sich mit der anderen zurück zu seiner Schlafstätte in der rechten Ecke des quadratisch angelegten Raumes, unter dem Fenster, das weit offen stand - kein Wunder, dass eine Mücke reingeflogen war - und von zwei dunklen, schweren Vorhängen verdeckt wurde, die leicht im kühlen Wind der Nacht wehten. Direkt unter der Lampe stand ein kleiner Tisch, zugemüllt mit - wie konnte es anders sein - leeren Zigarettenschachteln, Bierbüchsen, einigen Mah Jongg-Steinen und den Resten ihres Abendbrotes neben einer säuberlich gefalteten Zeitung, die Gojyo zielstrebig ansteuerte und mit der rechten Hand fest umschloss.  
Inzwischen hatten sich seine Augen den neuen Lichtverhältnissen angepasst, weswegen er die andere Hand wieder senkte, an das untere Ende der Zeitung setzte und sich dann Schritt für Schritt weiter dem Bett näherte, die Zeitung wie ein Schwert erhoben und den Blick an die gegenüberliegende Wand, an der sein Bett stand, geheftet, auf der Suche nach dem verräterischen schwarzen Punkt, der seinen Peiniger bloßstellen sollte. Ein diebisches, fast schon hämischen Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Antlitz aus, als seine müden Augen besagten verräterischen Fleck erfassten, näher fokussierten und sich nicht mehr von ihm abwendeten. Da er als Hanyou eine bessere Sehstärke als normale Menschen besaß konnte er sogar erkennen, wie die Mücke in diesem unglaublichen Tempo mit ihren winzigen Flügeln schlug - er hätte wetten können, dass sie sich schon wieder über ihn lustig machte und ihm zeigen wollte, dass sie nur darauf wartete, dass er in Reichweite kam, damit sie vor seiner Nase herumschwirren und sich dem vernichtenden Schlag entziehen konnte.

Aber nicht mit Gojyo.

Er war immer sehr stolz auf seine Schnelligkeit im Kampf gewesen, und auch wenn er jetzt dank des Schlafmangels leicht im Nachteil war hatte er nicht vor, diese Frechheit, mit der das Insekt ihm gegenübertrat, auf sich sitzen zu lassen. Mit einem lauten Kampfschrei sprang der Halbdämon vorwärts, hinauf auf das Bett - welches unter dem plötzlichen an einer Stelle gebündelten Gewicht ächzte und nur mit Mühe und Not nicht zusammenbrach -, seine provisorische Waffe mit ganzer Kraft dem vermeintlichen Feind entgegenschleudernd.

Tatsächlich war die Mücke schneller als er, aber er ließ es auch nicht auf einem Hieb beruhen, sondern holte gleich noch einmal aus und schlug weiter ohrenbetäubend brüllend auf sein Opfer ein, bis er schließlich keuchend inne hielt, die Arme erschöpft an seinen Seiten baumelnd, als er, vollends zufrieden mit sich selbst, das von ihm angerichtete Massaker betrachtete.

In seinem Wahn bemerkte er nicht einmal, wie sich die Tür öffnete, sein Zimmergenosse mit besorgter Miene den Raum betrat und nun an den Türrahmen gelehnt das sich ihm bietende Schauspiel beobachtete, Hakkuryu auf seiner rechten Schulter, der ängstlich und verwirrt seine Flügel ausgebreitet hatte. Hakkai räusperte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und wartete, bis sich Gojyo seiner Anwesenheit bewusst wurde und ihm schließlich mit leicht glasigem Blick entgegenstarrte. Er machte eine angedeutete Bewegung Richtung Wand und verlangte damit Stumm nach einer Erklärung für Gojyos augenscheinlichen Versuch, die Wand mit einem Stück Papier zu erschlagen, doch der Hanyou grinste nur stolz mit leicht geröteten Wangen, die seine nach dem heftigen Adrenalinschub sofort eintretende Erschöpfung verrieten.  
Hakkai seufzte tief, schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf und fragte, ob Gojyo nicht der Meinung war, es trotz seiner Abneigung den Biestern gegenüber etwas übertrieben zu haben. Der Kappa glotzte nur verständnislos zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er sah wieder zu den Überresten des Insektes auf dem weißen Putz und wollte gerade die Zeitung in hohem Bogen zurück auf den Tisch werfen, als er es sah: ein Zucken, kaum merklich.

Gojyo fror regelrecht in seiner Bewegung ein und wandte den Blick nicht einen Augenblick mehr von dem Ungetüm ab.  
Schon wieder ein Zucken.

Unglaublich langsam erhob Gojyo abermals seinen Arm, die Zeitung nun wieder fest umklammernd, als könnte sie sonst seinem Griff entfliehen.

Erneutes Zucken.

Ein wahnsinniges Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Dämons...

* * *

_...Hat jemand Mückentötolin für mich? Das Biest sitzt schon wieder auf meinem Arm... _

_Hehehe...  
Todessehnsucht...?_


End file.
